wonwoo's love
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: "lihat, aku menemukannya kembali Woonie Aku janji kali ini aku tak akan berbuat seperti dulu Aku akan menghargai setiap waktu yang kumiliki bersama orang yang kusayang Meski itu hanya sebentar dan tidak sering Tapi aku bahagia, aku tidak akan menuntut lebih. Satu tahun penyesalan itu selalu membayangi hidupku" -Jeonghan


**~Wonwoo's Love~**

 **(Wonwoo X Jeonghan)**

 **(DK x Jeonghan)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Angst

 **Cast** : Wonwoo, Jeonghan, DK, Mingyu, Seungkwan

 **Main Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo X Yoon Jeonghan

 **Disclaimer :** ini sebenarnya bukan FF milik saya, tapi saya Cuma Remake FF ini yang saya Copy dari sebuah Website Fanfict

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

a/n : bacanya sambil dengerin lagu girl's day "I Miss U" supaya feelnya gak dapet :v #justkidd

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca !**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

—Erla's Present—

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

26, februari 2014

16:55 KST

Jeonghan mendengus kesal sambil sesekali menyesap coffeelatte miliknya yang sudah dia pesan untuk ke 3 kalinya, karena saking lamanya menunggu seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, dan sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Jeonghan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara bell berdering, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk di cafe tersebut.

"Kau terlambat lagi " ujar Jeonghan kepada seorang namja tampan saat namja itu sudah duduk diseberang mejanya.

"benarkah? Ahhh ini semua karena Mingyu yang selalu merepotkanku"

"kau tidak perlu menyalahkan orang lain"

"baiklah, baiklah" Wonwoo menurunkan bahunya mengalah

"Wonu-ah" Jeonghan mencoba mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia pikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Wonwoo yang sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan, padahal ini sudah dua tahun Wonwoo dan Jeonghan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"hmm.." Wonwoo kini tengah sibuk menyesap coffelatte milik Jeonghan

"yak Wonu! itu punyaku" kata Jeonghan cemberut

"hehe,, kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu, kau pesanlah lagi, punyamu untukku"

"tidak perlu"

"yasudah" Wonwoo masih tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada secangkir coffelate yang ia pegang

Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo miris, kenapa ia bisa menaruh hati pada makhluk dingin penghuni kutub utara seperti Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo" Jeonghan mencoba mengatakannya lagi

"hmmm" Wonwoo masih tetap sibuk menyesap coffelate milik Jeonghan

"bisakah kau melihatku saat berbicara dengaku" Jeonghan menegur sikap Wonwoo yang tak memperhatikannya

Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanda mengerti dan menatap Jeonghan.

"heuhh,, aku tidak yakin kau adalah pacarku"

Jeonghan menghela nafas, Wonwoo yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti

"maksudmu?"

"sudah lupakan"

Wonwoo menarik tangan Jeonghan kedalam genggamannya, Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan dalam

"katakan padaku, apa ada yang salah?"

"tidak, hanya saja-" kata-kata Jeonghan menggantung, Jeonghan sedikit bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, sementara Wonwoo masih menunggu dengan setia kata demi kata yang akan Jeonghan ucapkan.

"hanya saja kita berbeda dengan dan Woozi"

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengerti apa maksud Jeonghan, tapi ia tetap diam membiarkan Jeonghan terus mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan.

Jeonghan menghela nafas berat melihat reaksi Wonwoo "haruskah aku mengatakan sedetailnya?" Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepala

"saranghae Jeonghan hyung"

Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis dan berhasil membuat pipinya memanas

"aku sudah tahu soal itu" Jeonghan mencoba menormalkan sikapnya, ia tak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan Wonwoo.

"hanya itu jawabannya?" Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, ia melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Jeonghan

"lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" Jeonghan mulai memutar bola matanya karena gugup

"tidak kah kau menjawabnya dengan bentuk skinship mungkin, disini" Wonwoo menunjuk pipinya "atau disini" kini Wonwoo menunjuk bibirnya

"YA!? Kau mau ini!" Jeonghan mengepalkan tanganya didepan wajah Wonwoo

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah pacarnya itu

"hubungan ini, hanya antara aku dan kau, tidak perlu melihat hubungan orang lain, apa kau mau menjadi pasangan copy paste, tidak kreatif, aku menyukaimu dengan caraku dan aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan caraku" Wonwoo menatap lekat mata cokelat Jeonghan, Jeonghan hanya diam melihat pandangan Wonwoo

Jeonghan paling tak bisa tak jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo, apalagi senjata itu, Jeonghan sangat menyukainya, Wonwoo selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Jeonghan tenang dan nyaman dan tentunya merasakan cinta.

"kenapa kau diam saja?" Wonwoo masih terus memandangi Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan, tatapan yang dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh hati padanya

"…."

Jeonghan tetap tak menjawab, ia merasa tubuhnya membeku, ia bahkan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, Wonwoo benar, seperti inilah Jeonghan dibuat bahagia olehnya, Jeonghan menyukai Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

"kalau kau masih diam saja, aku akan melakukannya!" Wonwoo sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jeonghan, sontak itu membuat Jeonghan kaget

"melakukan apa?"

"ini" Wonwoo lagi-lagi menunjuk bibirnya

"YA!"

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

Jeonghan memang menyukai Wonwoo apa adanya, tetapi perasaan menginginkan lebih selalu ada apalagi jika ia melihat kemesraan pasangan lain yang membuatnya iri.

"Jeonghan hyung" suara itu memecah lamunan Jeonghan yang tengah duduk dikelas kosong

"apa" ucap Jeonghan melemas mendapati pemiilik suara itu kini duduk dihadapannya.

"ada apa denganmu? Yayaya kau tahu, aku dan Mingyu akan berlibur ke jeju liburan semester ini, astagaaa aku tidak sabar" Jeonghan sontan membolakan matanya mendengar perkataan sahabatnya ini – Boo Seungkwan

"jeju? Berdua? Liburan?" Jeonghan seperti tak percaya, sekaligus iri lebih tepatnya, bahkan Wonwoo belum membicarakan apapun tentang liburan

"kau kenapa? Bukankah hal biasa kalau sepasang kekasih berlibur bersama" Seungkwan menanggapi reaksi Jeonghan dengan santai

"begitukah?" Jeonghan bertanya polos

"ish hyung ini! hyung bahkan lebih dulu berpacaran dibanding aku, kenapa begitu saja tidak mengerti" Seungkwan mulai bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya

"aku mengerti" Jeonghan bersikap normal, sebenarnya ia iri dan sangat iri

"aku pun mengerti kalau kau bersikap begini, lagipula salah kau, berpacaran dengan makhluk yang sikapnya dingin bahkan mengalahkan kutub utara itu"

"ya! Jangan mengatai Woon-ie ku, kau harus ingat, kau dan Mingyu bisa berpacaran karena kami"

Seungkwan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya "iya iya maaf" ..

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

Cafe ini favorit Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo selalu bertemu disini setiap pulang kuliah, karena fakultas yang berbeda mereka tak pernah pergi bersama kesini melainkan hanya janjian bertemu,

"huhhuhuhh apa aku terlambat lagi hari ini?" Wonwoo tampak mengatur nafas seperti orang habis maraton

"kau terlambat 15 menit Woon-ie" Jeonghan sedikit menekan kata Woon-ie– panggilan sayang Jeonghan untuk Wonwoo

"benarkah? Ahh setidaknya lebih cepat dari biasanya, ini semua karena aku membantu Mingyu menyiapkan hadiah untuk Seungkwan"

"hahh lagi-lagi menyalahkan orang lain" desah Jeonghan, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengalah

"kau tidak berniat memesan?" tanya Jeonghan pada Wonwoo yang masih diam dan hanya memandangi taplak meja

"aku bosan disini, tidakkah kita pergi ketempat lain"

Jeonghan nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Wonwoo katakan, itu yang dari dulu ia tunggu, ia pun bosan jika hanya bertemu disini setiap kali.

"kau bercanda?" Jeonghan memastikan ia tak salah dengar

"aku serius, cepat sebelum aku berubah fikiran" kata Wonwoo dan mulai berdiri, dengan senyum mengembang Jeonghan meng-iyakan.

Sepanjang perjalanan didalam mobil, Jeonghan masih tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, senyum mengembang terus terpancar diwajah Jeonghan, begitu manis dan cantik, Jeonghan terus berfikir kemana Wonwoo akan membawa Jeonghan

"sebentar lagi libur semester" Wonwoo memecah keheningan dimobil kala itu

"iya"

"kau mau kemana liburan nanti?"

Jeonghan sangat bahagia dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan, ia terus berfikir apa Wonwoo akan mengajaknya liburan bersama

"entah, aku belum ada rencana" masih dengan senyumnya yang khas, Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo

"hmmm…" Wonwoo hanya membalasnya dengan berdehem mengerti

Sungguh itu bukan reaksi yang Jeonghan inginkan, seharusnya Wonwoo mengajaknya merencanakan kemana mereka akan menghabiskan liburan berdua, seperti tahun lalu, ya walaupun hanya ke namsan tower, tapi itu membuat Jeonghan sangat bahagia, bahkan tahun lalu menjadi natal terindah untuk Jeonghan

"aku…. akan keamerika" ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba

Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti

"maksudmu?"

"aku akan keAmerika liburan ini, hyungku menikah, sebagai adik satu-satunya aku harus kesana" Wonwoo mengatakannya tanpa menatap Jeonghan, ia tetap fokus pada jalan

"amerika" Jeonghan bergumam pelan mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan Wonwoo

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

Sudah hampir dua jam Jeonghan dan Wonwoo mengelilingi taman kota, hari ini mereka benar-benar melakukan hal yang berbeda, Wonwoo memperlakukan Jeonghan dengan amat romantis, dari mulai membeli ice cream, gula-gula, bermain seperti anak kecil semua tampak manis dan dipenuhi cinta, tapi Jeonghan teringat kembali akan kata-kata Wonwoo yang akan keAmerika.

"kenapa kau diam? Sepertinya hari ini kau banyak diam, kau tidak suka aku ajak kesini?" Wonwoo mulai merasa bingung dengan sikap diam Jeonghan hari ini.

"tidak, aku suka"

"lalu kenapa kau banyak diam?"

Jeonghan diam dan menunduk, Wonwoo memegang kedua tangan Jeonghan, mensejajarkannya dihadapannya

"kau akan ke Amerika?" Jeonghan bertanya dalam suara yang kecil

Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya "astaga, jadi dari tadi kau diam, hanya memikirkan itu, hyung aku kesana hanya dua minggu"

"tapi itu waktu liburan kita Woon-ie, natal kita, tahun baru kita" Jeonghan mulai memperkeras suaranya karena kesal Wonwoo terlalu meremehkan hal yang disebut kebersamaan

Wonwoo terdiam, ia melepas tangannya yang mengenggam Jeonghan, ia memalingkan wajahnya, ia teringat seseuatu, Mingyu dan Seungkwan yang akan pergi berlibur ke jeju bersama, ia yakin Jeonghan iri dan ingin melakukannya juga.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, ia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Jeonghan yang kekanak-kanakan

"lalu maksudmu? Aku harus tetap disini? Bersamamu? Dan tidak menghadiri pernikahan hyung-ku? Begitu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan dingin

"bukan itu maksudku, tapi-"

"hyung" Wonwoo memotong kata-kata Jeonghan "kau dan aku bukan pasangan usia 17 tahun, kau sudah 21 tahun harusnya kau lebih bersikap dewasa, tidak selamanya mengikuti apa yang pasangan lain lakukan" kini nada suara Wonwoo mulai tinggi, Jeonghan diam melihat Wonwoo, ia menyesal telah mengatakan yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan

"kalau kau terus kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bersamamu lagi" sambung Wonwoo dan kini emosinya sudah tidak bisa tertahan,

"Wo..Wonu-ya" Jeonghan kaget mendengarnya, ia tidak menduga kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulut Wonwoo, ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia menangis mendengarnya, ia sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak bisa melihat pacar cantiknya itu menangis apalagi itu karena ucapannya, Wonwoo menarik tangan Jeonghan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, sepanjang perjalanan Jeonghan menangis dan terus menangis, Wonwoo menyalakan radionya dimobilnya dengan volume penuh, itu semua agar ia tak mendengar tangisan Jeonghan, Wonwoo tak menoleh sedikitpun ke Jeonghan, ia hanya fokus menyetir, bahkan setelah sampai didepan rumah Jeonghan, Wonwoo tak mengatakan apapun.

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

Satu bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, semenjak itu Wonwoo seperti menghindari Jeonghan, ia tak pernah lagi menghubungi Jeonghan, bahkan bila bertemu dikampus pun Wonwoo bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenal Jeonghan,

Jeonghan yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa serba salah dan bingung, ia tahu ia memang salah karena mengatakan yang seharusnya tak ia katakan, ia sadar ia terlalu egois, tapi disatu sisi ia merasa Wonwoolah yang salah, sebagai seorang kekasih ia ingin diperlakukan romantis oleh kekasihnya, mendapat perhatian lebih dan waktu lebih dari kekasihnya, tapi semua itu jarang Wonwoo lakukan,

Ia tak masalah jika Wonwoo harus keamerika, tapi setidaknya Wonwoo mengajaknya, toh mereka sedang libur kuliah, atau hanya menawarkanpun tak apa, fikiran Jeonghan tentang Wonwoo membuatnya seperti mayat hidup, raganya ada tapi fikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"ya! Kenapa kau diam saja, come on Jeonghan ini liburan, senyumlah, ceria" Seungkwan membuyarkan lamunan Jeonghan, sebenarnya mengerti betul perasaan Jeonghan, bahkan ia terus mendesak Mingyu agar Wonwoo meminta maaf pada Jeonghan, tapi Mingyu seperti enggan mencampuri urusan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan.

Tiba-tiba Seungkwan mendapat pesan diponselnya, tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kekasih, Kim M ingyu

 _"Kwannie, cepat bawa Jeonghan hyung kerumah sakit Pyongyang sekarang, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Jeonghan hyung dapat bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung"_ setelah melihat isi pesan Mingyu pesan Seungkwan terbelalak membacanya, tapi ia harus membawa Jeonghan segera, Seungkwan bangkit menarik tangan Jeonghan

"Jeonghan hyung ikut aku" Seungkwan menarik Jeonghan sekuat tenaga, ia tak peduli seberapa kuat Jeonghan brontak dan apapun yang dikatakan Jeonghan, satu hal yang ada diotaknya membawa Jeonghan secepat mungkin, ia tahu pasti ada suatu hal yang buruk, Mingyu yang selalu acuh tentang hubungan orang lain mendadak serius dan memperdulikan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, ini aneh, ini tidak biasa Mingyu lakukan.

"kau kenapa Boo Seungkwan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilayangkan Jeonghan kepada Seungkwan setelah masuk kedalam mobil.

"ini soal Wonwoo hyung, sudah ikuti saja aku" Seungkwan tak bergeming lagi setelah berbicara seperti itu, ia hanya fokus menyetir, sementara Jeonghan tak tenang, ia memperhatikan jalan sekitar

"ini, ini bukannya jalan kerumah sakit? Ada apa dengan Wonwoo, bukankah seharusnya ia dibandara" Jeonghan merasakan ada hal yang aneh, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini mungkin tidak akan menyenangkan.

Jeonghan merasa sesak, fikiran buruk tentang Wonwoo berkeliaran bebas dikepalanya, ia kesal kenapa Seungkwan tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya.

 **~Wonwoo's Love~**

26, november 2015 (Sekarang)

Suasana cafe sore itu nampak lengang, wajar saja ini bukan weekend jadi tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang, Yoon Jeonghan terus memandangi pintu masuk cafe dengan sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangannya,

Terkadang bahkan terdengar hentakan kaki dari sepatu kets yang Jeonghan kenakan, kenapa ia belum muncul juga? Kemana dia? Kebiasaan, selalu terlambat!, kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkannya, lihat saja nanti.

"Jeonghan-ah" teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu dengan melambaikan tangan dan pundak yang naik turun mengatur nafas,

Jeonghan yang memasang wajah cemberut melihatnya, ia kesal, ini sudah 30 menit tepat Jeonghan menunggunya, bahkan sekalipun laki-laki yang sudah membuat Jeonghan jatuh cinta itu pun tak pernah meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"apa aku terlambat lagi?" ujar laki-laki yang amat tampan dan nampak pas dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya semakin berwibawa, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Jeonghan

"tepatnya 30 menit" Jeonghan menekan kata perkata yang ia ucapkan

"benarkah? Ini semua karena desain yang harus kuselesaikan deadline hari ini"

"menyalahkan pekerjaan" desah Jeonghan

"baiklah baiklah" ia menurunkan bahunya mengalah

 _lihat, aku menemukannya kembali Woonie_

 _Aku janji kali ini aku tak akan berbuat seperti dulu_

 _Aku akan menghargai setiap waktu yang kumiliki bersama orang yang kusayang_

 _Meski itu hanya sebentar dan tidak sering_

 _Tapi aku bahagia, aku tidak akan menuntut lebih_

 _Sepuluh tahun penyesalan itu selalu membayangi hidupku_

 _Tapi kini aku akan menebus semuanya_

 _Terimakasih atas segala hal darimu Woonie, aku belajar banyak_

 _CINTA tidak mengenal apa yang dilakukan, CINTA itu apa adanya_

 _Dan semua orang yang di beri CINTA harus menghargainya dan menjaganya_

 _Aku menyukainya dengan caraku, dia menyukaiku dengan caranya_

 _Dan aku akan bahagia bersamanya dengan cara kami_

 _Itu baru CINTA ._

Jeonghan terus memandangi laki-laki dihadapannya dengan senyumnya yang indah, ia bersyukur karena tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, setelah ia menyia-nyiakan orang yang paling berharga baginya dulu.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan memandangku terus seperti itu" ujar laki-laki itu dengan gaya tengilnya yang khas, sangat tidak cocok dengan pakaian formal yang ia kenakan sekarang

"Lee Dokyeom" ujar Jeonghan dengan logat imutnya

"iya"

"kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" ujar Jeonghan

"ahh benar, aku kan ingin mengajak mu menikah, astagaaa,,, kenapa aku lupa" celetuk laki-laki yang disebut Lee Dokyeom itu.

Jeonghan terkekeh "kau mengajak seseorang menikah seperti mengajak pergi ke mall, ya meskipun begitu, aku mau" ujar Jeonghan dengan senyum mengembangnya

"benarkah? Aku menyukaimu Jeonghan, aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu aku janji" kata Dokyeom yang spontan mengenggam tangan Jeonghan dan menciumnya berkali-kali

Jeonghan tersenyum geli melihatnya,

 _kau memang berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang dulu_

 _kau lebih konyol_

 _kau juga suka terlambat_

 _Tapi aku menyayangimu_

 _laki-laki dihadapanku, nae sarang Lee Dokyeom_

—

—

—

—

EPILOG

 _ **Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan**_

 _ **Aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu terlambat jika janji bertemu denganmu**_

 _ **Alasan yang kuungkapkan pada mu itu bohong,**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku berbohong padamu,**_

 _ **Mungkin Mingyu akan menceritakan semuanya kenapa aku berbohong**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku tak bisa selamanya bersamamu**_

 _ **Maaf karena sikapku yang selalu dingin kepadamu**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku membuat mu menangis**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu**_

 _ **Kau mau memaafkanku kan?**_

 _ **Lihat aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, karena itu tersenyumlah *ini perintah***_

 _ **Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum**_

 _ **Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku**_

 _ **Kalau kau akan tersenyum lagi dan memulainya lagi dengan yang lain**_

 _ **Carilah Wonu Wonu yang lain, tapi kau harus menyukainya apa adanya ingat itu**_

 _ **Yang jelas dan yang pasti satu aku menyukaimu Yoon Jeonghan**_

 _ **Bahkan aku akan tetap menyukaimu sampai kangker ini mencabut nyawaku**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Jeonghan, aku akan membawa cinta ini sampai kesurga**_

 _ **Terimakasih telah membuat dunia ku indah karena kehadiranmu**_

— _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_ —

"surat itu Wonwoo hyung berikan padaku malam sebelum dia dilarikan kerumah sakit, maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu soal penyakit yang Wonwoo alami, karena itu permintaannya" Mingyu menenangkan Jeonghan yang terus menangis didepan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Wonwoo.

 **END!?** Dengan tidak elitnya

Maaf klo ini aneh, saya baru aja ngedit jam 17:30 tadi dan sekarang udah pengen publish, ini udah jam 17:45 super kebut bgt, karena pengen cepat aja gitu/digampar/ saya lagi suka-suka nya sama pair, JeongWon, MinKwan dan JiCheol. Mereka itu manis bgt kalo lagi sama-sama, mungkin banyak yang gak tau, tapi saya udah banyak liat moment Jeonghan ama Wonwoo di youtube.

Lestari kan JeongWon, Minkwan, ama JiCheol ^3^

Virly's note : nyempil bentar di ff nya adek, saya cuman mau ngomong. Mianhamnida /deep bow/ belum bisa nerusin ff mansae di karenakan hiatus laknat. Buat yang nunggu, thanks banget. Saranghae~


End file.
